


Their was real love

by Diana924



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Bi-Curiosity, Bisexual Female Character, Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Het Relationship, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Jealousy, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Season/Series 02
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 15:23:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20010514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Non era geloso, non lui e soprattutto non di una donna.





	Their was real love

Non era geloso, non lui e soprattutto non di una donna.

Max poteva avere un’ottima presa su Anne ma quello era solo sesso, e un amplesso non poteva certamente mutare tutto quello che avevano. Anne non poteva rinunciare a tutto per quella puttana, era solo confusa e arrabbiata, curiosa di sperimentare come fosse l’amore con un’altra donna, come facevano le ragazze nei collegi, ma l’amore … quello non era amore, solo una semplice infatuazione da assecondare.

Anne era sembrata sorpresa quando l’aveva trascinata nella loro stanza, se Max voleva il gioco duro allora lo avrebbe avuto. Anne ricambiò appassionatamente i suoi baci mentre la sua mano correva alle brache di lei, dopo tanti anni era sempre bizzarro fare l’amore con una donna vestita da uomo ma non le importava come fosse vestita, Anne per lui rimaneva l’unica donna che potesse amare e per cui avrebbe fatto qualsiasi follia. Aveva avuto così tante cose a cui pensare da trascurarla e per questo Max si era intromessa tra loro, altrimenti non l’avrebbe mai permesso e soprattutto quella puttana da taverna non avrebbe avuto così tanta influenza su Anne.

Anne gemette distintamente quando cominciò a toccarla lì in mezzo alle gambe, sicuramente Max era più esperta in quello ma lui conosceva bene il corpo di Anne, anni di pratica gli avevano insegnato dove la sua donna voleva essere toccata, quanto a lungo e come voleva che lui la toccasse. Lui l’amava davvero, c’erano sempre stati per l’altro e sicuramente poteva aver preso una sbandata ma alla fine sarebbe tornata da lui, ne era sicuro. Avrebbe potuto farla distendere sul letto e passare la giornata ad amarla ma non avevano tutto quel tempo, quando tutto quello sarebbe finito allora avrebbero chiuso la porta della loro stanza per giorni e li avrebbero trascorsi immersi nel calore dei loro corpi, ma adesso non avevano tempo.

Anne gemette di piacere mentre si muoveva velocemente dentro di lei, Max poteva darle l’illusione del comando, di avere qualcuno che l’ascoltava e un corpo sempre pronto ma quello non era amore, amore era condividere ogni aspetto della vita dell’altro, rispettarla come donna quando erano in mare e apprezzare il suo valore senza ingannarlo. Si lasciò sfuggire un ansito quando sentì le unghie di lei arpionargli la schiena, quelle mani callose e dure, abituate a maneggiare la spada, avrebbero atterrito e disgustato qualsiasi altro uomo ma non lui, quelle mani erano la testimonianza del valore della sua Anne, per quanto bizzarra la sua donna era eccezionale e lui era l’unico degno di amarla, nessun’altro uomo, o donna, avrebbe mai potuto amare Anne come lui, tantomeno una donna ordinaria come Max. Forse era geloso ma in quel momento voleva solo ricordare ad Anne quanto lo amasse e come lui ci sarebbe sempre stato per lei, l’amava fin dal primo momento in cui aveva incrociato il suo sguardo e non si sarebbe fatto sfuggire una donna come Anne.

Fu Anne questa volta a cercare la sua bocca in un bacio che sapeva di passione e desiderio e prima che l’orgasmo gli impedisse di pensare razionalmente Jack si disse che loro due erano destinati a stare insieme e che Max era solo un incidente di percorso.


End file.
